


Quarantined

by Butterflygirl1018



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflygirl1018/pseuds/Butterflygirl1018
Summary: Life gets boring for Adam during quarantine. Can a surprise call to Tommy make everything alright?
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in April at the start of strict quarantine rules. But as the months passed I put it aside and just concentrated on getting through this crazy time but recently someone gave me a friendly nudge to finish it. It's my first attempt at a POV story. I hope you enjoy this short read!😉
> 
> This short story was inspired by a picture Adam had posted of himself with no make up and wet hair. My imagination took it from there. 😁
> 
> This is for entertainment only. Nothing Is REAL. Times are tough right now, sometimes it's nice to indulge in a little fantasy for awhile.

ADAM

I slowly open my eyes and squint in the direction of my large bedroom window. I notice the sun is bright and high in the sky already, which means it’s probably noon. Moaning, I close my eyes again and roll away from the offending sun. I have a moment of guilt for wasting half the day in bed but it really doesn’t matter, time has no meaning since a shelter in place order is in effect. While staring at my bedroom wall, I contemplate the benefits of actually getting out of bed. Unfortunately, my full bladder wasn't on the same page as my lazy body so with a groan I sit up and drag myself to the bathroom.

As I wash up I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I look well rested, I can't remember the last time I looked so relaxed but then again I have no choice but to relax. Turning my head from side to side I lean in and take a closer look at my appearance. My blue eyes seem clearer but my hair is too long and unruly, shaking my hair wildly I watch it stick up like I’m being electrocuted. Laughing at the crazy results I turn the faucet on. Fuck, all this alone time is messing with my head but there's nothing I can do about that. Unfortunately, I am my only entertainment right now. Sighing, I wet my hands and run them through my hair, trying to control the mess I made.

"Time to start another long, boring day." 

I head downstairs in search of Pharaoh, some coffee and something, anything to fill all the mind numbing hours. I have cleaned, painted and redecorated my house so that's not an option anymore. My little house projects filled a lot of the endless hours in the beginning and I am very happy with the results. Finally my new house feels more like me, it’s a home now and I’m content and satisfied.

After starting the much needed coffee, I reach for my phone to scroll through my messages and emails that came during the night. Damn, there's a lot, doesn't anyone sleep anymore. I'm grateful to have a chance to reconnect with my friends again, I've missed them this past year, but we've run out of things to talk about already. It's funny how a year ago there was barely any time for a quick hello and now we struggle to keep a conversation going.

"Hmm, who can I chat with today?"

I begin scrolling through my endless contacts until my eyes land on the one person I haven't talked to in a long time. The one person who I've been avoiding. "Tommy" comes out as a whisper. I don't hate him, it's actually the opposite. I feel too much for him but our views and lifestyle are so different now. I don't know how we can coincide in the same space anymore. I hate that we drifted apart, it was so gradual we didn't notice it until it was too late. Sometimes he feels like a stranger. But I’ll never forget the happier times. It's hard not to smile when I remember his beautiful face and his infectious laugh that I loved hearing all day. What would he think if I called him right now? Actually Skype him, so I can see his initial reaction. I stand there, rooted to the floor, just staring at his contact picture. Remembering the day I took it, he was staring out the window deep in thought and I was mesmerized by his beauty. I snapped the picture without him knowing and staring at it had become a daily ritual... always wondering what he was thinking about became my favorite guessing game.

"Fuck it, a quick catch up would be nice. Just to make sure he's ok." 

Taking my coffee into the living room I sit down and find Pharaoh sunning himself by the back doors. At least he's content with quarantine life, must be nice to not have a care in the world. I run my hands through my still damp hair again, take a deep breath and hit the call button. My stomach is flipping around like I'm about to jump off a cliff and that describes my relationship with Tommy perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

TOMMY

Etta jumps on the bed and whines. Even though I took her for a walk an hour ago to wear her out, she still wants to play. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so deciding to crawl back in bed after the walk was a great decision. My sheets felt so cool on my naked chest when I slipped underneath the comforter, sleep came immediately. 

"Hey girl, miss me." I scratch behind her ears and she's in heaven. I can't help laughing at her sweet, happy face. She has been my loyal companion for six years now, the one constant thing in my life and I'm so grateful for her. I lay my head back on my pillow and it feels like nirvana. I know I should get up but my body is protesting and doesn't want to move. Unexpectedly my phone pings and startles me, it's a Skype alert. Crap it's probably my sister since she's the only person who insists on seeing my face when we talk. With my head still comfortably resting on my fluffy pillows I grab my phone and accept the call.

"Don't give me shit about still being in bed." I say, my eyes are closed again and falling back to sleep is a real possibility.

"I won't judge you." A very familiar voice answers back with a chuckle.

My eyes immediately fly open and I am struck dumb by the handsome face staring back at me. His face is void of all makeup, his hair is wet and messy. He's such a beautiful man but on rare occasions, when his face is bare and his freckles are on full display he is breathtaking. Every cell in my body awakens just from staring into his blue eyes.

"Umm, what the fuck! Adam? " I snap up to a sitting position and try unsuccessfully to get my messy hair out of my eyes. "This is a surprise, did the world finally end while I was sleeping? You're the last person I expected to hear from." 

"It didn't end...yet but that's still a possibility, it's early." hearing Adam laugh makes the familiar butterflies in my stomach take flight. His hair is longer but Damn he looks amazing, it's not fair. "I was scrolling through my phone and I came across your name. I realized it's been forever since we talked, sooo hi!"

Narrowing my eyes at him I wonder what he's up to. "You're just realizing now? It's been almost a year. I find it hard to believe you missed me so what's the real reason and a Skype call, really? Hmm, did you run out of friends to bother so now you're scraping the bottom of your contact list." I know him too well. He must be bored and desperate for conversation. He always had to occupy every minute of the day with activities and noise. This quarantine must be killing him. I on the other hand have been loving it. Being an introvert has made this quarantine feel like every other day but now I don't get judged for not leaving my house. I still find it strange that a extrovert and introvert clicked so perfectly but we do...or did.

"So suspicious. Can't I just call and check up on you? Make sure you're healthy and see how you're coping with the lock down." He smiled his signature flirty smile. I raise an eyebrow at him and shake my head.

"First, that smile doesn't work on me anymore. Secondly, you're checking in on the introvert to make sure I'm handling being forced to stay in? That's what you're going with?" I chuckle when his face turned a little pink from embarrassment.

"Ok, ok you're right I was bored and looking for fresh conversation but that doesn't mean I haven't missed you. So what have you been up to?" He leans back on a couch I have never seen before and then I remember this is his new house. I scan his surroundings trying to see some of his new space but all I can see is a lot of blues and greens, nothing specific.

"Well, considering we have been quarantined for a couple of months nothing really." I thought about all the new music I wrote but decided not to share that. "It's been ground hog day around here." I scoot back on my bed until my back is leaning against the headboard. For a split second I feel a little self conscious being shirtless but this is Adam he's seen every inch of my body. I can feel a wave of heat crawl up my chest from the mere thought of our past relationship. My body will never forget him. Damn my pale skin, I hope he doesn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

ADAM

When Tommy's face appears on my screen I forget how to breathe. He was on his side, hair across half his face and his eyes were closed. His blonde hair, a bright contrast to the blue pillowcase. He looked so relaxed. I let memories remind me of how his sleep warmed skin felt and smelled. When he heard my voice he opened his eyes immediately, his surprised face had me smiling wide. I couldn't help chuckling but that stopped immediately when he sat up and the sheets pooled around his waist. His chest was bare and it looked like he'd lost weight but a warm feeling still hit the pit of my stomach. I just want to reach out and run my fingers over his body. Shit, I need to get over this but my traitorous body lights up like fireworks. This is why I avoid him. We see life differently, we want different things but my heart and body won't accept that. I know it won't work between us but sometimes it's hard to imagine a world without him. He asks me why I'm calling and honestly I don't know but he sees through the bullshit answer I give him, he knows me too well. He also seems very guarded and I don't like it. I want the Tommy who feels comfortable with me, my Tommy but instead he's very cautious and suspicious.

"Nice movie reference! That's exactly how this feels. Nothing ever changes." I watch him lean back against the headboard and get comfortable. A slight blush creeps across his pale chest and I wonder what he's thinking about. Does he feel it too? The invisible string that connects us, no matter how far we are from each other or how much time passes we will forever be connected. That sounds insane but that's how I feel.

We chat for awhile about my new album and all the plans I had for touring before the world shutdown. He shares that he has been helping some friends with their music. Adding guitar when they need it. It's a pleasant conversation but he's still holding back. He never gets too personal. An hour in he starts to fidget, I know sitting in one spot too long drives him crazy. 

"It was nice catching up Adam but I have to take Etta for a walk." hearing her name she jumps on the bed and licks his face. He wipes his cheek and looks at Etta adoringly. He's unguarded at this moment and I soak it all in.

"Hi Etta girl." I say when she sniffs the phone. "I really enjoyed talking to you, can we do it again?"

"Seriously? You don't have to, you can move on to the next person on your list." He lowers his head and his hair flops over his eyes so I can't see them anymore.

"I had fun and I want to do it again but next time please let your guard down." He snaps his head up and looks straight into my eyes.

"Hmm, noticed that huh? Sorry a lot of time has passed and it's hard to truly trust you. I'm nervous to let you in again. Watching you walk away breaks me. So, if you can't be a friend that stays don't call again please."

He's staring into my eyes waiting for me to answer. I don't want to hurt him again, maybe he's right, I shouldn't keep coming in and out of his life. I think about what different people we have become but still...I feel a pull towards him. I must have waited too long to answer because his voice shakes me out of my thoughts. "Bye Adam." then he's gone. I don't know how long I sit there staring at the dark screen but when I shake myself back to reality I feel empty. This is not how I expected to feel. I thought it would be a quick call, we'd catch up and have some laughs. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I was staring into his soulful brown eyes. Now all I want to do is call him back and tell him I can still be a friend but I don't, I need to think logically. As much as I want him back in my life I need time to think.


	4. Chapter 4

TOMMY

After I say goodbye I throw my phone to the end of the bed. Grabbing my pillow I smash it over my face and scream into it.

"EVERY FUCKING TIME! I WILL NEVER LEARN!" When I remove the pillow from my face, it's hard to breath my eyes automatically close. I have to control my breathing before a panic attack takes over so I slowly start counting down. My chest feels too tight from all the emotions swirling through me. I feel strung out and jumpy. This is the worst feeling, I wish I never answered the damn phone. I finally stopped missing him, something that I thought was impossible. He's like a drug and detoxing from him almost broke me last time. This is a minor set back but I'll get pass this, I always do. Like my own personal lifeline Etta jumps on the bed and licks my face. She softly whines probably sensing my distress. 

"I'm ok sweet girl." I hug her tightly and run my cheek against her head. " Let's go for a walk. "

After walking Etta I feed her and try to eat something too. I know I've lost weight but I've been working on new music almost everyday, the ideas are coming easily and the hours fly by. Stopping is not an option when the music is flowing effortlessly, not even to eat. It's a bad habit but Fuck it, music is more important. I sit down on my living room floor with my guitar and get comfortable. I'm close to finishing a new song and finishing today is my intended goal. I start strumming but all my fucked up brain can think about is Adam. One stupid phone call and now my day is ruined. I need to get back on track and try to erase his face from my memory. So I decide to take a break and do a live Periscope. I'm grateful for the distraction the moment I sign on and see everyone joining the stream. They're the best and I can't help smiling at their excited greetings. Sometimes they're a little over zealous with their questions but this is what I need right now.

An hour passes quickly from answering questions and playing some songs for them. When I say goodbye I feel better, lighter but I still have trouble signing out of the stream. I'm always fumbling the phone trying to find the right way to end the live stream. When I hang up I groan to myself, I wonder what everyone thinks when I can't figure out how to sign off on the first try. I shake my head in embarrassment, I’m such a dork. Since I've been sitting in one spot for an hour, I stand up and stretch my arms up high so I can crack my back. It’s still a little stiff so I stretch from side to side trying to get the remaining kinks out. I really need to take better care of myself. Glancing at the clock, it’s still early, only 7 p.m. Great, there’s still time to try to finish the new song. 

"Time to get to work!" I announce to Etta who cracks one eye open briefly then falls back to sleep on the couch. "Thank you for your support and enthusiasm." I tell her with a chuckle. Sitting back down, I grab my guitar and hope inspiration hits me.


	5. Chapter 5

ADAM

The day has gone by so slowly. I managed to fill some of the time talking to friends and swimming. The day was beautiful and sitting in the sun felt incredible but once the sun set I find myself bored and lonely. I fix myself some dinner and eat it in front of the T.V. it's on mostly for background noise, I hate that it's so quiet here lately. I'm use to my house being full of friends and laughter. The quiet is starting to get to me and I'm running out of ideas on how to fix this problem. I pick at my dinner but I only manage to eat a little so I give up and go to the kitchen to clean up. When the kitchen is spotless again I glance at the clock. I took my time cleaning so it has to be late by now but it's only 8:00 p.m.

"Ugh! How is it only 8!" I flop down on the couch and sigh. 

I wish I was quarantined with someone and maybe the day wouldn't feel so endless. With that thought an image of Tommy's sleepy face pops into my head. I can easily imagine waking up to him everyday. I smile at the memories of our time together and a warm contented feeling washes over me. I miss him and I want to call him back so bad. I stare at the phone in my hand debating the pros and cons of calling. Deep down I know this can't possibly work but my soul longs for him still. I just want a little more time with him even though I know that's unrealistic. I'll always wish for more time, more smiles, more everything. My finger is hovering over the Skype button. Should I take the chance? I stand up and pace around.

"Shit, what do I do? I miss him but do I want to open this door again? We both changed so much. I don't even know if we would get along anymore. Our lives and everything in it are so opposite now." I sit back down and look at Pharaoh. " Well, what do you think? Should we call Tommy?" Pharaohs sits up and licks my face. I laugh and scratch her head.

"I'm taking that as a yes so if this blows up in my face it's your fault!" I pick up my phone and pull up Skype again. Without hesitation this time I call Tommy and pray he doesn't ignore me.


	6. Chapter 6

TOMMY

I'm still sitting on the living room floor, guitar in hand when my phone notifies me of an incoming Skype call. My whole body tightens up with anxiety when I see who it is. 

"Shit Shit Shit!" I have a death grip on my phone, I really want to answer but I can't keep getting played by him. I know I only have a few more seconds to decide. " Arghhh! Fuck it! " I accept the call at the last possible second.

"Hello!" I say breathlessly. Even though I was unsure a minute ago I am relieved that I answered the call in time. I take a deep breath and try to sound unaffected. "Wow, two calls in one day, how did I get so lucky?" Adam laughs and the sound sends tingles up my body.

"Honestly, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we hung up this morning. I know you think I flake out on this friendship all the time but I promise to do better."

I just stared at him not moving, barely breathing. His words freeze me in place and I'm scared to hope he's serious this time. I don't know if I would recover fully this time if he left again.

"Umm, do we have a bad connection? I think my phone is frozen."

He furrows his beautiful thick eyebrows and a confused expression crosses his face That snaps me out of my shock and I chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't expect you...this" I gesture a back and forth motion with my hands. I close my mouth and just stared at him again. He leaves me speechless and I'm starting to become aware of the awkwardness that's happening. I open my mouth to try and say something but I have nothing so I abruptly close it again.

"Tommy can you stop freaking out. It's me, I want you to be comfortable with me again. I know I screwed up but I did miss you. Everything got so crazy and unfortunately you were a causality. I'll do better this time." 

His eyes plead with me, he makes it so hard to say no but I never could say no to him. My shoulders relax and I take a deep breath. "Okay, but let's take it slow. I want to trust you but I can't forget how we got here."

"That's fine, anything you want! He's bubbling with excitement and I can't help smiling. He does a silly dance wiggle and now I'm laughing so hard my eyes tear up.

"You're a goofball!" I say and wipe my wet eyes. "I think that's what I missed the most about you. Laughter has been hard to come by lately." I feel the tension start to subside and I give him my biggest smile. He smiles back at me but it has a mischievous curl to it.

"Is that the only thing you miss?" He moves his eyebrows up and down and leers at me. I don't know how he makes eyebrows sexy but he does. Damn him!

"None of that! Friends remember?" Now I just have to keep reminding myself too.


	7. Chapter 7

ADAM 

I can't hide my excitement, this is the best thing that's happened to me all day. I just want to get up and do a victory dance but I settle for some chair dancing instead. This cracks him up and I am treated to his unguarded laughter, it's beautiful. My stomach does a flip flop and a tingle of arousal vibrates up my spine. I flirt with him a little to see if I can get away with it but I'm instantly shot down. I'll have to try harder, I miss our flirty banter. We talk for the next few hours about nothing in particular but the conversation never gets boring and it never lags. His face gets so animated when he talks, I can't help being mesmerized. We slip right back into a comfortable companionship, it feels like our year separation never happened. 

"The colors in your new house are nice." Tommy is trying to look around but the phone screen doesn't show much.

"I've been doing some small home improvements during the quarantine. Do you want a tour?"

" Yes, I didn't want to seem like a creeper but the last hour I have been trying to see your new space"

"You should have just asked. I love this new house!" Turning the camera around I start walking room to room. The space I have created for myself is amazing and I'm excited to show him everything. He's very enthusiastic when I enter each room. I worked so hard on every detail and his compliments fill me with pride. It makes me sad I can't show him in person but Hopefully one day soon he will be here to make new memories with me. I end the tour at my bedroom door. For the first time I have regrets that this room is empty of memories of Tommy. I want to right this wrong immediately but I know he's not ready to trust me fully yet. "Well, this is the end of the tour and the most important room." I chuckle and wink at him playfully. 

"Is it a bathroom?" He smirks and I laugh. 

"As important as the bathroom is, no. This is where the magic happens!" I walk in and wave my hand dramatically towards the bed. He laughs at my silliness and rolls his eyes so hard I fear he can see the back of his skull. "What's so funny? Has it been so long that you have forgotten the wondrous things that can happen here? I offer refresher courses if needed." I give him my sexiest smile and accompany it with heated eyes just for good measure.

"Um, I'm good but thanks for the offer." he looks at his watch unaffected. 

Maybe he's finally over me. My chest feels too tight all of a sudden. It just can't be, we were meant for each other, always. He looks back at the phone and for a split second I see it. There's want in his eyes. It was so quick anyone else would have missed it but not me. I've seen that look too many times to count, personally been responsible for it. Hope blooms through my body and I'm fist pumping inside.

"Hey weirdo why are you smiling like that? You're starting to freak me out, maybe less teeth so you don't look like you're trying to take over the world."

He’s smiling at me but his eyebrows pinch together like he's wondering what the hell I'm thinking about.

"It's getting late." He looks at his watch again. "I can't believe it's 1 am already! We've been taking for hours. This was a lot of fun, I’ve forgotten how much you can make me laugh." I still see apprehension on his face and I hate it.

" Yeah, this was great.” I hesitate for a moment, not sure if I should continue. “You can trust me Tommy, I want this to work. I've missed you in my life and I promise to be the friend you want...that you need. " His smile is faint but it's ok, I will prove myself to him.


	8. Chapter 8

TOMMY

After I hang up I sit on the couch for awhile just replaying our conversation. I'm proud of myself for not showing any emotion when he walked into his bedroom but I felt like I was burning from the inside out. Memories came flooding back, his strong hands and that sexy-as-sin mouth on my body but it wasn't just that, it's the memories of talking while I laid in his arms, movie nights in bed while eating late dinners against the headboard...Adam spooning behind me, his face in the crook of my neck. I can't help smiling, I forgot how light he can make me feel. The world with all it's problems can disappear in an instant when we're together. I'm trying not to fall down that rabbit hole so quickly but to be honest I missed him and I want to trust him with my heart again even if we're only friends. I drag myself to bed too tired to analyze this right now, but I'm hopeful, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

Weeks pass by quickly which is surprising while we're still in quarantine. Adam has called everyday and we talk and laugh for hours. I've watched him paint and dance around like the rockstar he is. We have cooked meals together, of course his always turns out better. But my favorite times are when we just lay around together. I know he's really trying and I am so happy to have him back in my life again. 

"So, what do you want to do today?" Adam is sprawled out on a long blue couch. His hair is messy and I love his causal laid back look.

"Hmm, are you up for some singing? Pick a song and I'll play for you." He sits up and smiles brightly at me. I have his attention now and I shake my head at his excitement over my suggestion. I stand and reach for my guitar. I think a little acoustic will feel like old times. "So, what will it be?" 

"You pick, we'll play a game. Start playing and I will start singing when I guess the song." Sounds fun to me, so I think. We have very different taste in music so I try to think of something mainstream for him. I start playing George Michael's Faith, I know it's a easy one but I also know he likes this one. He grins and starts singing.

🎶"Well, I guess it would be nice if I can touch your body.  
I know not everybody has a body like you.  
But I gotta think twice before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play because I played them too.

He stands and dances around while he sings. He's really enjoying this, he turns and wiggles that amazing ass at me. When the song is finished he's a little breathless.

"Next!" 

" Okay, let me think...got it! " I start playing Blinding Lights by The Weekend because I heard him sing it recently and I loved it. He gets this one quickly too.

🎶"I've been tryna call  
I've been on my own for long enough  
Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe  
I'm going through withdrawals  
You don't even have to do too much  
You can turn me on with just a touch, baby"

He's so proud of himself so I need to think of one he might not know too easily.

”I love that song. When I first heard the lyrics I thought of you.

I’m speechless from his confession. We share a lingering look. Okay, time to continue, I can’t let him distract me. My next song should be harder but if he remembers anything about our earlier days it will come quickly. I start strumming, he's looking at me slightly confused. I can tell somewhere in a deep corner of his mind he remembers but it's not coming to him. It's Depeche Mode; Never Let Me Down Again. I laugh when I see the recognition in his eyes.

🎶"I'm taking a ride with my friend  
I hope he never let's me down again  
He knows where he's taking me  
Taking me where I want to be  
I'm taking a ride with my best friend

We're flying high  
We're watching the world pass us by  
Never want to come down  
Never want to put my feet back down on the ground... "

"Ooh, that was a good one. That brings back a lot of memories from when we were younger." His face softens "We had some epic times, I'm glad I got to share that time in my life with you." The mood is getting too serious and honestly I'm getting a little annoyed. I can't help wondering if they were so good why did he leave me. I'm trying not to be bitter so I try to move on.

"I almost had you with that one. One more?" He nods. It takes a few minutes then I start playing. He just stares at me. I can see sadness in his eyes and he doesn't sing right away. I know I broke the mood and not for the better but it's what I thought of so I just keep playing. He voice is emotional when he starts to sing Sam Smith; Too Good at Goodbyes. 

🎶"You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before  
I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
Cause every time I open up it hurts..."

He doesn't sing all of the song so I stop playing and we just stared at each other. It's so quiet I can hear Etta snoring on the couch.

"I was seeing a pattern for awhile but the last one took an awkward turn." Adam looks hurt but I don't know what to say, it's how I was feeling.

"Sorry." Is all I manage to say at first then "I think it's time to call it a night. I'll call tomorrow. " I don't wait for an answer I just hang up. Shit, I feel broken. I lay down on the couch and a lone tear falls without my permission.


	9. Chapter 9

ADAM

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" I'm pacing my living room trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. I know his insecurities just showed up but Damn I thought we were pass all the doubts. Now he's going to shut down I just know it. Fuck that! I know I'm being impulsive and reckless during the pandemic but I don't care. I put shoes on and head out the door. "God, I hope he lets me in."

I drive in record time to Tommy's house. My hair is disheveled from my hands running through it on the ride here. Anyone who saw me now would think I went insane. I jog to his front door and knock. Please let me in, Please let me in, I chant over and over in my head. I pray he'll open the door but if he doesn't I'll stay out here all night. We were so close to getting back what we lost and I refuse to give it all up now. I wait for what feels like hours but only seconds pass when the door swings open. Tommy looks emotionally drained and my heart breaks.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" He says in a sigh. "Pandemic, remember?" He's blocking me from entering but I'm not letting him shut me out.

"Seriously! You're an introvert, if I can't trust you to be healthy who can I trust and we've been talking for weeks. You know I haven't left the house. So you have no excuse, let me in." He just stares at me. 

" Adam.” No way! This is not going to end like this. I take a step forward and I'm chest to chest with him. I take another step forward and I hear a barely there moan. That's all the consent I need. I push him with my body through the front door and plastered him to the nearest wall. Slamming the door close with my foot I stare down at him. His breathing has accelerated and his pupils are almost black with desire. He's staring at my mouth but I refuse to give him what he wants. A little punishment for hanging up on me. "Adam, you can't stay." 

" Why? You know you don't want me to go. " Tommy closes his eyes. "Look at me!" His eyes snap open and I see so much turmoil in them. I lean in closer. My ribs ache from wanting this man so much " Tommy. " I sigh against his mouth. "Haven’t you figured it out yet? Don't let your insecurities cloud your judgement." He shakes his head in disbelief. I press harder against him, sliding one hand behind his neck I take the kiss I've been dreaming of for weeks. He doesn't open right away so I nudge my way in. When my tongue finally meets his I melt into him. I kiss him hard, he taste sweet…he taste like home. I reluctantly pull away and cup his face with both my hands. His eyes are wide and shining with arousal."I love you, I don't think I ever stopped." I kiss him softly this time, he grabs the front of my shirt and kisses me back just as tenderly. He pulls back and reaches up to stroke my cheek with shaky fingers.

"I don't want to jump back in bed with you. Our chemistry has always been off the charts, I think we perfected that." A humorless laugh escapes him. "It's everything else we couldn't get right." I lay my forehead on his and smile. 

"Can I stay? I'm in this for the long haul I promise and I really want to cuddle with you. I have been dreaming about having you pressed against my body all night and waking up to you every morning." We stare at each other, both of us silently pleading our case with our eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

TOMMY

I look up and just stare at him. All I can think is, he's here. He’s here and is fighting for us. I want to believe him this time... I want to believe we can overcome our differences but do I have doubts… a shit ton of them. I keep looking into his sincere blue eyes and my doubts lessen. Am I making a mistake, I don't know. What I do know is my heart wants to trust this. The restlessness of the pass year seems to be gone since we reconnected. I know I need to think with a clear head but when I lick my lips I can still taste him. That realization has me shaking with the need to touch him so I tell Adam there can’t be any sex. I have to be strong so I can focus. He seems to be okay with just being with me and that's exactly what I needed to hear.

We have a long road ahead of us and it won't be easy but I'm willing to work for it. Adam’s worth it...It's always been him. Every bad relationship we both endured, every heartbreak we experienced doesn't matter anymore. Our hearts always lead us back to each other. We need to stop fighting this and fully commit to figuring our shit out. I push him back and step around him. He looks defeated but I hold my hand out to him.

"Come on, let's go to bed. If I remember correctly cuddles were offered. Tomorrow we'll figure this all out. " A big sexy grin appears on Adam's gorgeous face, his bigger hand engulfs mine and it feels right, we feel right. Just feeling his touch makes me know for sure that Adam is my forever person and for the first time the possibilities for us seems endless. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please let me know, Your feedback makes my day😊


End file.
